He ran and never stopped
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: He ran. He never stopped. He just carried on. Remembering. Never forgetting. Just running. What happens when the Doctor is captured by enemy forces and given super powers, of sorts, will he stay in captivity or will he be saved. DocWhump. Includes some Torchwood Characters.
1. Prologue

He ran. He never stopped. He just carried on. Remembering. Never forgetting. Just running.

DWDWDWDWDW

'RUN!'  
The Doctor sprinted down the hallway gripping Rose's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from falling into another realm, a realm where nothing ever existed.  
'BANG!'  
Suddenly pain lanced across the Doctors chest as the bullet tore through his shoulder halting in its progress to only cause more pain as the Doctor fell. He could hear a voice, a soft but panicking voice.  
'go' the Doctor croaked as he sank into oblivion.


	2. Immortals Words

**4 hours earlier**

The Doctor stood facing the controls, running about them like a maniac, pulling switches, pushing buttons, until the TARDIS toppled about like a simulated earthquake. He flashed a grin to Rose before pulling the last lever and sending the time machine spinning out of the time vortex only to land on the Powell Estate.  
"Do we have to," Groaned the Doctor, "Your mother has one hell of a slap on her and don't get me wrong but I would rather be fighting an invasion of Daleks then sitting in a room with your mother rambling on, which is what I'm doing now isn't it. Shall I stop?" He asked.

"Its probably best and don't give me that look mister," She answered ignoring the look his chocolate brown orbs were giving her, "come on."

She dragged him up the stairs towards the flat ignoring his moaning as they climbed. When they reached the door she gave the doorbell a push and waited patiently for her mum to open the door. As the white door opened she was bombarded with a hug from her mum.  
"Where have you been you ain't visited in months! I blame 'im of course taking you gallivanting," Jackie said nodding towards the Doctor who was now glancing around trying not to look at Jackie who was now glaring at him.

"Well come on in Mickey and Howard are in the living room. You surprised me, showing up on the doorstep like that," She said leading them towards said room, "Doctor this is Howard, Howard this is the Doctor. Make friends while I make tea."

The Doctor held out his hand to Howard, who took it in his own and shook "Nice to meet you Howard , tell me do you eat in your sleep or do you just keep food in your dressing gown for the fun of it?" The Doctor asked a interested look on his face.

"For the fun of it I suppose. So you and Rose are you…" Howard trailed off now knowing it was a stupid question.

"NO!" Rose and the Doctor said in unison just as Jackie walked in.

"I should think not, now here you go nothing in there you could die from so stop that!" Jackie said to the Doctor who was sniffing at his tea and giving it a weird look. Suddenly there was an annoying "ding dong" as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Rose who got up off the couch and walked towards the door.

"If its them teenagers tell them they can bugger off." Called Jackie. There was a quiet creak as the door opened.

"Jack!" yelled Rose, "come on in" she then lead his into the sitting room where Howard and Mickey were sitting on the sofa, but there was no sign of the Doctor.

"So, where's the Doc" Said Jack who was rolling back and forth on his feet, eyes scanning the room.

"Behind the sofa." Said Mickey pointing towards the wall. Jack being Jack creaped around the sofa and yelled "BOO!" which made a fearful looking Doctor run from his hiding place to behind rose instead. Jack, Rose, Howard ,Mickey and Jackie burst out laughing at the sight of the time lord who was now cowering like a child who was scared of a monster in his wardrobe.

"so who are you and how the hell do you scare the Doctor like that?" Asked Jackie.

"Captain Jack Harkness is the name and the reason the Docs hiding behind Rose is beyond me" Replied Jack showing Jackie his award winning grin. Whilst this was happening The Doctor crept towards the door hoping no one would notice him as he made his escape.

"Hey where do you think you're going mister" Said Rose.

"Going to repair the TARDIS, its been moaning at me for days" Replied the Doctor acting all innocent.

"Yeah right and im a slitheen," Jack said sarcastically, "look the reason im here is because we need your help."

"Number 1 how did you know im here Number 2 is we torchwood and number 4, no wait, number 3 why do you need help?" Asked the Doctor in his usual speedy voice.

"to answer your questions 1 you have a big blue box that travels through time and makes a distinctive noise when it lands, 2 is yes and 3 there's a facility not far from here that's collecting aliens but they never come out." The last one Jack said in a dark voice that made everyone in the room shiver.


	3. Out Go The Lights

"And what do you want me to do? Im an alien, if you haven't forgotten." Exclaimed the Doctor.

"That's exactly why we need you. You can get in there without being noticed. They have sensors which pick up humans but not aliens, so they wouldn't notice you." Replied Jack

"But what if they catch him!" Panicked Rose grabbing hold of The Doctors arm.

"Ow Rose let go!" said the Doctor pulling his arm away from Rose who now had a look of confusion on her face.

"Well once you're in there Doc you only have to shut down the electric and we can come in and help." Said Jack who was trying to ignore the deathly look Rose was giving him.

"So then when do we begin" Asked the Doctor folding his arms.

"As soon as Ianto arrives with Gwen, Owen and Tosh we will be off." Said Jack in a matter of fact voice. Just as he said that there was a rumble of a car engine then a loud obnoxious BEEP from said car. "That would be them now"

Rose stood in fount of jack hands on hips "Im coming too you know and you can't stop me"

Jack shrugged "come on then" and ran outside waving at his Torchwood colleagues.

"That's your car" exclaimed Rose as they climbed into the SUV.

"Yup it has all the navigation and computers from our Hub." Said a shortish woman with black hair.

"Doctor, Rose meet Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto," Said Jack pointing to each of them in turn.

"You're doing it then," Said Ianto in a thick welsh accent, "God you must be mad." Ianto started to drive along the road with them all packed in the SUV it was a tight squeeze.

DWDWDWDWDW

When they arrived at the facility Rose was shocked to find that it looked like a huge army base complete with barbed wire fencing and huge look out towers. Just as The Doctor was about to climb out Jack passed him a ear com so that he could talk to them. Once he was out the SUV drove off to hide behind the bushes.

"_Go to your left there should be a hole in the fence"_ Jack said, his voice booming through the com.

"Ok" answered the Doctor looking weary as he climbed through the gaping hole in the fence.

"_You need to go into warehouse 5, you'll know by the huge number on the door."_

"No $#!t Sherlock" said the Doctor who was currently sticking to the shadows that were near the fence. As soon as he saw that the coast was clear he ran from the fence to a warehouse with a 1 on it. He kept going till he reached warehouse 5 only to find that you needed a passcode. He quickly whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver, looking for guards whilst he buzzed the door lock. The warehouse door opened with a loud groan, and the Doctor ran inside.

"Im in" Said the Doctor through the com "What now?"

"_Right then, to your left there should be a kind of switch pull it to turn on the lights."_ Said Jack.

"Done" The Doctor said once he had pulled the switch and the warehouse was flooded with light.

"_Now you should be able to see a big box like thing with lights and buttons, press the big red one and nothing else. It should turn off the electric but not the lights."_ The Doctor did so then ran out to meet up with Jack and the team. Once they had the ran back inside the Doctor holding Roses hand as suddenly yelling started along with gun fire.

'RUN!'

The Doctor sprinted down the hallway gripping Rose's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from falling into another realm, a realm where nothing ever existed.

'BANG!'

Suddenly pain lanced across the Doctors chest as the bullet tore through his shoulder halting in its progress to only cause more pain as the Doctor fell. He could hear a voice, a soft but panicking voice.

'go' the Doctor croaked as he sank into oblivion, Darkness swallowing up the light.

* * *

Please Review. Reviews=happy author


	4. Short Stubby Captor

_Hey guys heres the 3rd chapter thanks to my reviewers im glad you like it! XD._

* * *

The first thing the Doctor realised when he woke up was the pain lancing up his arm. At first he wondered what happened. Had he fallen whilst fixing the TARDIS?

He opened his eyes to reveal a dark room with no windows and a cold metal door with a small sliding hatch on it. Now he remembered he had been running away from some men with guns, he had been shot which would explain the pain, but where was Rose and Jack along with his team. But then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Rose.

She was lying with her head on the Doctors uninjured shoulder, her arm wrapped round him protectively. She was asleep and quietly snoring. Without trying to wake her, he slowly attempted to climb to his feet. Attempted. He fell backwards with a small groan emitting from his lips.

"Doctor?" A sleepy Rose yawned, looking up at him.

"Yeah it's me." He replied softly.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know a prison of some sorts" He said trying to hide his worry.

"They're awake" came a voice from outside. There was a click and a beam of light shone into the room making the Doctor and Rose squint having been in the dark for a while. Once they're vision cleared they're captor was revealed. He was a shot stubby man with short brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes. He was wearing a suit with a long tie and he had that feeling about him that even the guards looked scared when they looked at him.

He stared at Rose and the Doctor who now had they're arms around each other, Rose looking scared and the Doctor looking confused.

"Well you must be our captors, do you mind letting me and my friends go, I mean honestly all we did was put out all your electrics and try to delete your files and then blow up your base, really" The Doctor said in his usual fast manner of speaking.

The man looked at the Doctor and ignored him, instead saying to his guards "Grab the alien and take it to the test rooms, we shall let your friends go but you shall stay alien."

And with that final word the guard walked over to the Doctor wrestled him out of Roses grip and inserted a needle into his upper arm.

The last thing the Doctor saw was Roses terrified face as the darkness overwhelmed him once more

* * *

_Please review!_ O.O


	5. 20 Foot Fall

_Hey Guys, sorry for the wait I was looking for ideas by watching Torchwood and Doctor Who. Please review_

* * *

Rose was terrified.

Her captor was pulling her along a long corridor. The corridor in itself was gloomy, with its grey walls and black floors, and it matched Roses mood.

The Doctor was gone. They had took him to do 'tests' whatever they were and yet she was being let go.

"Excuse me, but why are you letting me go but not my friend?" She asked, worry glinting in her eyes.

There was a long pause.

"Because we aren't aloud to do tests on Humans but theres no rule about not testing on aliens now is there?" The captor said menacingly. They stopped as they reached a door which he opened and continued to lead her towards the gate. He shoved Rose out, slammed the gate shut and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot she rang Jack and waited patiently for him to pick up.

DWDWDWDWDW

As soon as the Doctor woke he knew something was wrong. He was laid on his front, on a bed, in a grey room. The Doctor tried to turn onto his back but found a number of things stopping him. The first was the pain searing from his shoulder which was now bandaged. When he tried to turn the opposite way he found that he couldn't lay comfortably on his back because something was in his way. He sat up and with his good arms hand felt his back only to gasp in shock at what he found.

He turned his head and gasped once more to find two pure white feathery wings producing from his back he then stretched only to find that as he did his wings stretched out to a wingspan of twenty feet!

He stood marvelling at the fact that he had wings and was wondering how they got there when the metal door opened and a figure came in holding a syringe.

"This wont hurt a bit love." She said and the Doctor knew no more…

DWDWDWDW

Rose, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen sat in the meeting room. Everyone but Rose and the Doctor had escaped and the latter was still in the compound.

"They just let me go but why not him, why keep him!" Rose cried sobbing into Jacks shoulder who was now holding her.

"We will get him out, I promise."

* * *

_Remember reviews= Happy author. i want at least another 2 reviews before i post the next chapter. :')_


	6. Wings and Whatnot

_Sorry for the long wait i was thinking about what to do and the i went to Spain and wrote this there. Dont kill me! Enjoy! _

* * *

When the Doctor next awoke he was laid on a table in a cold white room filled with what looked like alien medical equipment.

Dazed he tried to get up only to find that his hands were bound to the table with incredibly strong hand cuffs. Now that he could think properly he looked down at himself.

His shoulder had completely healed and he was wearing a white T-shirt which had a upside down (to him) T-Rex in red with writing which suspiciously looked like it said 'Rex-corp fighting the future" in huge bold letters underneath.

Suddenly there was a click and The Doctors head turned to see 2 men enter the room, both with lab coats on.

He sighed ,this was going to be a long day...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"We have to do something!" Rose said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Gladly but no one knows where he is" said Tosh calmly.

" But we do," Exclaimed Jack standing up at the head of the table, "As I gave him the com I placed a tracker in his hand we can track that!" He was so excited that they would find the doctor that he toppled over onto the hard floor but , surprise surprise, when he stood up yet again he had a huge grin on his face, whilst everyone else was still trying to recover from him falling over as they were laughing there heads off in joy.

"Let's go get us a Time Lord!" He said in a deep cowboy accent as he ran out the room and tripped which sent everyone into another fit of giggles.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Right then Professor what is it now." Said the taller man who was most likely the boss.

"Well sir, the alien has two hearts and by the look of it a outstanding respiratory system." Said the professor

" What about the ... experiment" the boss said looking down at the Doctor who now had his eyes closed and was looking out from his eyelashes.

"Well we haven't been able to test them yet as it hasn't woke up yet but they are growing at a good rate." The professor stuttered.

"Well then wake it and see." He commanded.

The Doctor felt a nudge and slowly opened his dark brown eyes.

"Hi." Said the Doctor earning a gasp from the professor and the boss just for proving he could talk, "and I'm not a it I'm a he."

"Ok it, I mean he is intelligent, what's your name, rank and species." the boss asked.

"Doctor, Doctor, Time Lord, last of." he said proudly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack drove as fast as he could nearly running over quite a few people in his need to save his friend. In the back of the pure black SUV sat Owen, Tosh and Gwen who were telling Jack which way to turn to get to the Time Lords location.

In the front sat Ianto,Jack and a rather squashed Rose who was wedged between the two. As soon as the old bricked building was In sight Jack put his foot down on the accelerator and stopped just in front of the barbed wire fence and sent them all flying forward.

"We have arrived please mind the gap as you leave this vehicle" Jack said his great smile widening.

* * *

_Hopefully when I can I shall get up my new story Torchwood MSN Gone Wild of whichalready has 4 or 5 chapters. Please Review. It helps me think. 0.0_


	7. Ouch

"_Hurry up guys!" Whispered Jack, who was crouching down behind a bush, hiding from the guards who, by the look of it already had loaded guns. Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Rose sped up and crouched down beside him._

"_What now Tosh?" Jack whispered into his com, still gazing at the complex where his friend was kept._

_The complex itself was different to the last one they were in. With outstanding towers with great flood lights, barbed wire fencing, guards with guns and huge steel doors it seemed impossible to get in… or out._

_The Building in itself was magnificent in a creepy way. It had huge blacked out windows with bars across and at the back it had none so that was most likely where the aliens were kept. Jack shivered. This was going to be a long night._

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

_The Doctor groaned. Today they were punishing him. All he had done was yell at them for testing on children… and maybe punched the 'boss'._

_As the guards walked in, the Doctor was filled with a sense of dread. This had happened before. He still had the wounds from last time, but this, this was going to be hell._

_The 'Punisher', as he was called, came in followed by two people in lab coats carrying a huge case, which the Doctor knew, contained whips, knives anything you would need to torture punisher picked up the whip as the guards left the room, leaving the Doctor, chained up by his wrists, and his torturer._

_The 'Punisher' paced around the shirtless Doctor and stopped behind him._

"_You aliens are so stupid." He said. He brought the whip down onto the Doctors unprotected back. The Doctor held his breath stopping himself from yelling in pain as the 'Punisher' repeatedly whipped him. Then it came. He knew it would happen eventually. As the 'Punisher' brought the whip down they caught his wings and the Doctor yelled in pain as blood trickled down his feathers._

_His wings were now fully grown and they had already tested to see if he could fly, which he could. As soon as they found that out they had clipped them, but it was already beginning to heal._

_His punishment ended when he closed his eyes and fell unconscious the pain being to much for the Time Lord._

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

"_There's a hole in the fence, creep through it and stay quiet." Instructed Tosh who, like normal, had stayed in the SUV._

_As the team crept into the complex and towards the massive building, Tosh instructing them all the way._

" _Place the bomb right there." Said Tosh looking through the camera she had placed on the Captains shoulder. He placed the bomb carefully and set it for 2 minutes._

"_Run." He said to his team who started running away. He followed. Even though Jack couldn't die it didn't mean he liked it. They all placed their fingers in their ears as the bomb went off. Then once they were sure it was safe the ran through the hole the bomb had created._

" _He's here somewhere, check all the cells." Ordered Jack as they all opened and shut the grey looky holes on each, looking for their alien friend they knew was here._

"_Oh God" Said Rose looking through, her hands flying to her mouth in an attempt to stop her cry._

"_What is it?" Asked Ianto wandering over to his friend who could only point. Ianto looked and immediately regretted it._

_The cell had a small window letting the flood lights outside light the room. In the centre hanging from chains was the Doctor, unconscious, there was blood collecting in a puddle on the floor dripping from his foot. He was covered in wounds most bleeding some not. His back was facing the wall so the could see his face but from where Ianto was standing he could see 2 weird shapes hanging to the sides of the Doctors still frame._

"_He's in here." Said Ianto panic rising in his voice. As Jack, Gwen and Owen raced over, Ianto looked over at Rose who now had tears falling down her face. He leant over and hugged her telling her it would be alright and letting her sob into his chest._

_There was a collective gasp as the rest of the team saw the Time Lord and almost instantly Jack shot the lock and ran into the room, quickly working on the chains to free the Doctor. He never said a word, only stared when he saw the wings on his best friends back._

_There was a groan as the Doctor opened one eye._

"_Jack?" He crocked coughing._

"_It's me Doc we're going to get you out of here ok." He whispered._

"_And where do you think your going?"_

_The team who had followed Jack into the cell turned as Jack picked up the Doctor and also turned coming face to face with, who Jack thought to be the boss…_


	8. Finding a angel

_**Sorry for the huge wait and short chapter i just couldn't think what should happen next. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Jack, who narrowed his eyes at the unwanted intruder.

"My name is none of you business Harkness," He Spat glaring at the surprised team, "put down the alien"

"No, I won't and if you don't let us go I will shoot."Said Jack, pulling his gun out of its holster and pointing it at the 'Boss'.

"Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you?" Added Rose who was stroking the unconscious Doctors hair.

"He's an alien that's what, and as we can't test anyone else we have to make do with him and his alien friends!" the 'Boss' pulled out his own gun pointing it at Jack who didn't look fazed. Suddenly there was a weird zapping noise and the 'Boss' fell down unconscious to the floor.

"Owen what was that for!" exclaimed Gwen who since setting eyes on the Doctors injured form had quietened.

"He was talking too much and if we want to help our friend here we need to get going." With that Owen walked out into the abandoned corridor, and was quickly followed by Gwen, Rose, Ianto and Jack, who was carrying the still form of the Doctor. They ran as fast as they could to the SUV, by which time alarms were ringing in the teams ears as they got shot at by guards with bad aim. Once they were in they squashed together with the Doctor lying on Jack with his head on Roses lap who was stroking his wild hair.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

When the Doctor woke it was dark. For a moment he thought he was still in his small, dark prison but he then realised he was laid awkwardly on a soft bed with a pillow. As he tried to sit he let out a yelp, his wings (he had gotten so used to them now) were bandaged tightly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, unwrapping his wings and stretching them. Just as he sat down again the light turned on as the door opened, letting in 2 figures. He stared at them for a while and then realised it was only Jack and Rose. He tried to stand again but was pushed back down by Jack.

"I'm glad to see your awake, but be careful ok." Said Jack calmly.

"Hi Jack." The Doctor croaked and Rose passed him a glass of water which he gulped quickly.

"So what happened?" asked Rose who had sat on one side of the Doctor whilst Jack perched on the other side. She stroked his feathery wings, which to her amazement where pure white and made him look like an angel.

"well..." He began.


	9. On To Other Places

_**Damn It. Sorry for not updating for months... I just didn't know where to go with this... **_

_**This is the last chapter and im sorry its so short...**_

* * *

Once the Doctor had finished his tale, both Rose and Jack were shocked, Jack actually leaving the room at some point, whilst Rose stayed by his side, an arm wrapped protectively around him.

In return the Doctor wrapped one of his feathery wings around Rose like a cacoon on a butterfly.

They stayed like that for a while, reveling in each others warmth and company.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

An hour later they reappeared out in the main part of the Hub looking for Jack and his minute team, which had mysteriously disappeared.

The Doctor had got changed into a suit (which he had to cut 2 stilts in tghe back for his wings), his red converses and his trademark trenchcoat, which did well to hide his wings form people.

His hair was all spiked up as usual, were he had been running his hand through it.

They continued looking for the Captain and his crew for a while, and then gave up and sat down on the couch waiting, the Doctor perching on the arm of the chair, his wings billowing out behind him under his coat.

By the time Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and llanto had returned, both the Doctor and Rose had fell asleep leaning into each other on the sofa.

Jack, being Jack, made a lot of noise when he entered the Hub, but immediatly quietened when he saw the two.

The Doctor was snoring lightly, and every time he exhaled his wings would shift. But once Jack had eventually shut up it was too late.

The Timelord stretched, his wings expanding as he did so, and looked at Rose then Jack and his team.

He waved a small hello, whilst removing his coat and draping it over Rose, who was still asleep.

Once he had got to his feet, he walked over to the Captain, who surprisingly, engulfed the alien in a hug, being careful to avoid his wings.

Whilst the others looked chuffed that their leader was giving someone other than llanto a hug, the Doctor just chuckled and hugged the immortal back.

DWDWDWDWDW

A week later, the Doctor annonced that he and Rose had too go.

"Why not just stay another week Doc?" Asked Jack, looking at the Timelord with sad eyes.

"You could come if you really want to Jack, but I think your team need you more." He replyed.

With one final goodbye, the Doctor and Rose opened the door to the Tardis and stepped inside.

Minutes later, all that could be heard was a soft weezing noise.__

* * *

_**Please Review.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
